Typically, computer applications provide various types of help functionality to users. A common type of help functionality is accessible through help menus found in a large portion of computer applications. In many cases, this help functionality enables users to search for help topics by keyword. For example, in a word processing application, the help functionality may enable a user to search for a keyword, such as “page margins,” and return help topic results to the user that pertain to the keyword, such as “how to modify page margins.” This type of functionality may be useful when the user knows with which topic they require help.
Other types of help functionality require less knowledge from the user. For example, many computer applications include embedded help functionality such as help hyperlinks placed next to particular items or content within an application display. In many cases, the help hyperlinks are placed at strategic locations. For example, some applications place help hyperlinks next to items that are frequently misunderstood such that user's may simply select the help hyperlink to obtain more information about the item.
One type of application that typically includes help functionality is an interview-based application. As opposed to tool-based applications, such as word processing and spreadsheet applications, interview-based applications typically present a user with one or more interviews that includes a series of displays that ask the user to, among other things, complete tasks (e.g., provide information, answer questions, review information, and make decisions). Interview-based applications may present information to a user in a step-by-step approach such that one or more tasks are completed before the next group of tasks is presented to the user. In some cases, interview-based applications may culminate in the completion of a larger task. In this manner, interview-based applications may assist users with large and sometimes complex tasks by breaking up the task into smaller, more manageable tasks. In some cases, interview-based applications may be primarily dialogue-based applications. In other words, a large portion of the application may contain extensive dialogue between the application and the user. Additionally, in some cases, interview-based applications may be applications that are used infrequently such that users do not typically “learn” the application. Conventionally, interview-based applications do not analyze a user's access of help functionality nor alter application content in response to the user's usage of the application.